


Parker Luck Actually Might Be Okay (lol sike)

by Lovleypickle



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, M/M, MJ's book of sketches of Peter, Mention of abuse, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Protective Harley Keener, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, gen z humor, lots of vines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovleypickle/pseuds/Lovleypickle
Summary: Peter Parker is an Intern. Correct.Peter Parker has a boyfriend. Correct.Peter Parker has a family. Correct.Peter Parker loves his life. Correct.Wrong. Oh so wrong. Right now he hated everything in the world. Why? His idiot friends set up the field trip to his house. And they are spending the night. And Harley is the tour guide. Dear Thor might as well kill him now.
Relationships: Betty Brant/Ned Leeds, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Harry Osborn/Gwen Stacy, Michelle Jones/Shuri
Comments: 5
Kudos: 106





	1. Peter And The Babes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ever fic! Please leave comments and send help! This is thrid POV unless stated. What else?.... Oh yeah, prepare for a messed up story! you have been warned!!

# Thursday

So today was going suspiciously normal for Peter. He fell asleep once -at three this morning but that was not important-, Flash only pushed him a few times, and he turned in all his homework. So what was bothering him you ask? In the Seventh hour, Mr. Harrington had all of Ms. Warren’s second-hour class stands out in the hallway. 

Ms. Warren is a divorced, young teacher. Young as in 27. She has one daughter that is in second grade and she loves her students, not the job. Anyway, so when everyone was out, aka half the freaking class, they found Ms. Warren outside the door. That’s when Peter’s spidey tingle went off.

“ Well class, guess what?” She waited for the class to mumble what. “ Okay then. Um. We have a crazy thing going on and it’s called a field trip-” Many students perked up at that. “ - and it's at this place, I think you know it. It's called Stark Towers” Yeah, Peter lost it. He literally stopped listening and started panicking.

The rest of the day consisted of glances (ned), drawing (MJ), and lots and lots of “ hey Penis”. (That hurt my little cold heart) So when Happy picked up Peter, it took him 0.00 seconds to realize Peter was not okay and proceed to call Harley.

“ Hey, Harley?” Happy said to the car.

“ Yes, Harold?” Harley sassed.

“ Something is wrong with Peter. It might be bad” 

It was actually easy to get Peter to open up about his day. When he walked into SI he went straight to the receptionist, Gwen Stacy. 

“ Hey, Pete how was your day?’’ Gwen asked innocently. 

“ I actually had a bad day- Hey it was YOU” Peter shouted.

“ And more! Now here’s your badge and go die in front of your idols!” Gwen joked.

Harley had a great day. He finished his by far most favorite project, he screamed at some businessmen, and almost had a shootout with Ross. It’s hard to be a secret CEO. But when he got the call from Happy and everything went downhill.

When Peter came upstairs, Harley almost had a heart attack.  _ Like the old man.  _ The thought came and went. Only because Peter looked like a mess. He looked angry, upset, betrayed, and looking up at Harley didn't help at all.

“ Harls” the boy whined. “ Stop laughing! It's not funny 

Jerk nugget!”

“ Sorry babe. It’s just-” Harley couldn’t finish because a laugh took over him.

“ I want a lawyer! I will sue everyone for everything! You can’t stop me! I will break the Avengers and hurt Tony Stank’s ego! I will steal Thor’s pop tarts and play Carrie Underwood! I will watch James Charles, Simply Nailogical, and BENOFTHEWEEK Until the world ends! Frick Trump! Drink coke! Do Apple Juice!” Pete kept rambling until Steve and Tony walked in arguing.

“ What the He-” 

“ Language.”

“ Sorry! What the frickin ticking tack is going on?!?” 


	2. AN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so this isn't important so skip if you want.

Hi! If you stayed that is. I need some help!! It's hard because some days I'm at my dad's and don't have a computer at my mom's so if anyone wants to help create this book with me please contact me! 

My Gmail is echolserin38@gmail.com 

Or just contact me through the comments. 

Thank you and have a great day!


	3. The Horrid Truth (aka still Thursday)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " I listen to sad music because I'm sad"

This was not part of the plan. Oh no. Having all the avengers sitting at a table because Tony called an emergency meeting was not the plan.

In fact the plan was for him to not find out at all, but somebody (harley) decided to be a bitch and tell the whole world that there was a field trip to SI that Peter was on.

" Stark, please tell me why we're here I need to finish bingo with Bucky and I'm going to be late."

" Captain Righteous plays bongo? Ha get load of this dude!" Tony replied with a smirk

" JESSICA!" that got the team to quit down. " Your doing great sweetie just drop the act okay?." Harley was cackling on the floor.

" lol no I have a field trip here and if you make fun of me I am walking out." Peter finished.

" Of course мой паук. I'llmake sure the маленькие лохи behave." Natasha was quick to end the conversation before it got out of hand.

Time skip°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

At school the next day it was chaotic to say the least. Betty was too tired to be alive, Cindy was crying the whole day, Abe didn't go to class, he just sat in the hallway, and someone hacked the school so the speakers played MGK all day.

Peter, to say the least, was just boarding dead and un living (think zombie). He was shot during patrol the day before and he just wanted a peanut butter sandwich. Speaking of, Clint put way too much jelly on it so it was a JELLY and peanut butter sandwich.

"Cindy dear, are you okay?" Ms. Warren asked the young girl.

" I listen to sad music because I'm sad"

"Um yes me too. Now go to the office."

Cindy got up, fell, sobbed, got back up and walked away putting on makeup.

" Remeber the field trip bitches?" Ms. Warren asked.

"Mmhhh" the class answered.

" Geez, well the avengers are going to be there so don't make a jerk kay?"

For the next five minutes the class had left Peter was being bullied by Flash.

" How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore, get a job at Stark Industries? I don't think so. Stop lying Penis this is only for fame." With a few more punches, Peter was left half dead ( just a little more so then before). His wounds opened up again and would not stop bleeding, and the spots where he was punched were turning black and blue. Peter cursed his healing powers. He had to get a fully formed bruise before it was taken care of.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

When Peter walked into the tower, Gwen was right at his side. She helped clean him up and sent him on his way with lots of concealer.

That night Peter didn't sleep. He had around four days before the catsaseohere took place and by the looks of it he would be okay if nobody, and I mean NOBODY acted out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is crap sorry. lol please comment they make my day!


	4. The World Turned Upside-down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes so I'm back!!! I really missed this. sadly school and other stuff got in the way.

Yeah you thought your day was rough. ha. I bet you ten dollars mine was worse. Wait- I don't have that kind of money.....

First off I had a huge headache that wasn't going away and my very special limited edition hearing aids that were never coming out went missing,then I was late because cats need get petted, then on the bus I had to sit next to Cindy, who was normally cool, bit today her reporter senses were on overdrive. Finally Flash kept annoying me by saying my whole life is a lie and I couldn't agree more.

When we finally got there some kids are amazed, some not, others have been here before (Ned, peter, and MJ)

"Okay class," Mrs. Warren started. " if you don't shut up I swear I'm going to Chuck myself out this window"

Everyone shut up at that.

" Here is our your guide. His name is Parley, I think, and he will be nice so you be nice"

Be nice, I thought. Ew who is nice I don't want to be someone I'm not. And who the heck is Parley??

Right before I was going to fall of the cliff of never ending sarcasm, the door opened and out came Pete's worst nightmare.

Harley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's short! I will have another one posted next week I think. Again sorry :(


	5. Can The World Please Crush Me??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Eugene Thompson. Level 2. Unauthorized weapon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I am so sorry!!!! Schools been a bitch and I have so many tech issues and switching from my dad's to mom's houses all the time is tiring. My mom doesn't like ao3 so I do it at my dad's sorry!

I pretty sure I screamed because Ned looked at me like I'm stupid and I know I'm not stupid but here we are. i looks over to MJ and she's sketching my face in her book and Flash just looked satisfied.  
"yeah parley can high schoolers get in internship here or is that like prohibited?"  
"it's not prohibited but it's highly unlikely for that to happen unless your name is-"  
" HAHA Penis see that? You don't work here!" Flash said very smugly.  
"well Eugene you see if you would let Harley finish his freaking sentence, then you would have found out that Peter does in fact work here, and obsessing over his dick ew" MJ decided to butt in  
God I love you MJ. All the students turned to look at harley then Peter.  
"I thought you said your name is parley" Cindy questioned.  
"Yeah it's a play on the name...."  
"all right all right stop messing around class let's uh get you to your next stop which is about five steps ahead of you" Harley said stopping the convo.  
Peter just about cried. He loved Harley but dammmn. He can just stop being hot taking control and-  
MJ nudged him in the side. They had walked to the scanner.  
"Alright y'all this here thingy is called Cadence. me and Peter made her. she scans you and make sure that you are threat to this here buildin. No Candence does not stand for anything yes Peter did actually help me." two kids put their hand down.  
Abe went in first much to Flashes dismay.  
" Abraham Brown. Level 2. No athorized weapons"  
"wow" and "I want to see what the levels mean" were whispered around the children.  
"My turn!" Flash all except screamed.  
" Eugene Thompson. Level 2. Unauthorized weapon"  
" Ooooh" Ned, Abe, Betty, And Cindy sang.  
"Um, What the fu-frick?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to have a beta! and kinda need one. If anyone wants to be one for me please contact me @ echolserin38@gmail.com

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! don't leave yet! You guys need a name.One that I can call you when I welcome you to the chapters.


End file.
